


This Could Be An Opportunity

by HedonisticSaint



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bonding, Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Post-Blind Betrayal, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonisticSaint/pseuds/HedonisticSaint
Summary: The Sole Survivor helps Paladin Danse with some much-needed soul searching. He'll be damned if he doesn't help Danse to selflessly assist the Commonwealth once more.---------I have lots of ideas for this story. Will be updated when I can crank those paragraphs out in-between my attempts to hunt Todd Howard for sport. May get explicit in the future.





	This Could Be An Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> hey pals. this is my first fic, for the most part. i started playing fallout during a long depression and fell in love with the tin can with lots of character flaws. i haven't written this extensively in years, but i'm so Infuriated by danse's lack of current character development that it kicked my ass directly into gear. i will probably update it regularly... for now. in 2018 we write gay things for our personal enjoyment shamelessly
> 
> this first, moderately short chapter doesn't key in to the plot, but does set up our current Relationship Mood. it's some good WAFF to snack on. it's like going to the movies and eating all your popcorn during the previews! 
> 
> later on, we might see parts of acadia and the minutemen. canon divergence, ahoy! goddamn it todd. anyway, hope you're ready for the wild boat ride i'm boutta put y'all on! hope y'all enjoy it as much as i do. winking emoji. will get to work on that second chapter. i just needed to get this flirting marathon out of the way.
> 
> sole survivor left intentionally unnamed. EDIT: i left in some typos. that's embarrassing

The morning Commonwealth sun luckily wasn't any different from the Massachusetts sun from long before-- it still had all the warm, golden beams that slowly inched their ways across worn, weathered floorboards. The strawberry sorbet skylines were still just as beautiful, given that a radstorm hadn't crawled in before the sun crested just enough over the horizon. The morning was clear enough, the light was pleasant, the leaves of trees gently rustled as winds rolled through the branches and through windowless sills.

The broken opening to this particular dilapidated home invited the breeze to simply stroll in and make their way over the backs of two men nestled atop an uncovered pillowtop alongside each other. One was awake enough; He generally was not usually sleeping very extensively in comparison, due to somewhat of a decreased need for sleep. The other was probably only partway roused from sleep, much more of a heavyweight snoozer. It wasn't a problem, after all. Sometimes the quiet mornings spent with quiet hours were in short supply. It's not common to _not_ constantly be in danger in an environment such as this one.

Some arms wrap around the man on the right side of the bed as he stares out the window-- seems like someone's not so fast asleep, after all. No complaints here, as there's not much to do besides count how many leaves aren't incredibly dry and crunchy on the nearby branches tapping onto the wooden shack of a home they were set up in. 

"How long have you been up?" There's some growl to the tired man's voice, probably having kept his mouth open half the night, drooling all over his side of the bed. "You could always wake me up early, you know." He rubs his face into the other's back, probably with an uncomfortable brushing with that coarse beard he's strapped with.

Getting clung to like a tree nesting a family of irradiated squirrels, the man closest to the window breaks from his time of contemplation and turns his head around to signify that he's aware of the other's presence and is trying to talk at them right back. "You know that you need more sleep than me. I couldn't just rob you of that alertness to have a conversational partner. You need it. We both do." He's always been logical, but in the kind of way that he rationalizes evading being emotionally awkward for the benefit of the other's health, and quite often. 

"It's very sweet that you think about that, but we both know sometimes you spend a little too long thinking to yourself a little too hard. It's not a crime to wake me up sometimes, Danse." The Vault Dweller picks his head up and gives him a tiny peck on the shoulder, before lazily dropping his head back down to the bed.

"I'm aware of that." Danse moves his eyes back and forth a few times in thought, hesitating before speaking again. "I'll try to do it in the future. I don't mean any harm by leaving you asleep." He doesn't, that's as true as statements get for the ex-Paladin, and he's probably known for his honesty and straightforwardness in his mannerisms. He moves to roll over, the other loosening his loving constriction on Danse as he settles into a position to look directly at the other, instead of giving an unintentional cold shoulder. "Regardless," He starts, giving a small smile. "How was your rest? Did you sleep well?"

His partner lazily opens his eyes, smiling at him right back. "I slept just fine, thanks for asking." He leans in, giving him a kiss on the lips now. You did this to yourself, you rolled over. "What've you been doing while I was asleep?" He rolls his head a little, trying to itch a scratch on his scalp without having to move his arms. "...If you've even really been awake long enough to warrant me asking, of course."

"Just thinking, like usual. I've also been making sure there's nothing near us by listening to the outdoors, and also that you're alive and well while you sleep." Danse has always had rather incredible perception skills, able to detect danger simply by how a room feels. It's only natural, given his unnatural state of being, and it's not necessarily a bad thing. 

The other laughs, mostly a pleased giggle at the man he loves making such sweet statements in his trademark fashion. If it was anyone else, it would be moderately creepy, but he knows Danse means no harm by it. He comes across emotional intimacy with all the grace of a Brahmin with three legs. He marvels about things like talking in your sleep, or that you snored a little bit, or that you start breathing a little heavier when your dream sours into a night terror. It's a much nicer form of being watched while you sleep-- instead of it being horribly possessive and covertly threatening, Danse's particular brand is protective and caring. At his roots, he's a man who has a big heart underneath his cold exterior. If anyone who's seen them together has wondered what the deal is with that 200 year old and his bumbling militaristic Synth partner-- That's what the Vault Dweller loves about Danse. He could be easily convinced that they built him with a heart two sizes too big.

Danse cocks his head a little, smiling back at them. "Unfortunately, I have nothing interesting to report. Nothing you haven't heard already." 

The other perks his eyebrows. "Is that right?"

"Absolutely." Danse gives one of his patented smiles (his lover says it's "heart-melting", at times) and reaches a hand over to brush some hair out of the others' face. "For example, the fact that I'm very glad to get to spend the morning alongside you." 

"Is that right?" He smirks, putting his arms underneath his own head, giving himself some elevation off the flat mattress. "I'm glad you're still just as cheesy as ever this morning. It's a good thing that grin of yours is gonna be perfect for the rest of time, too." Danse reacts by averting his gaze and trying (and failing, miserably) to not absolutely beam. He's still trying to come more to terms with himself, but compliments like that do make it much more worth it. 

The synth nestles his head down a little, getting more comfortable on the very unaligned slab of springs. Comfortable beds in the Commonwealth are not in great supply. "You always have such profound things to say. It almost amazes me still, that even after following the values of the Brotherhood so well, you were still so willing to stand by me in the end-- Even to stand up to Elder Maxson after he had his suspicions." 

Danse's expression turns much more dark as he continues on past that sentence. "Even now I still wonder, sometimes... The masquerade's been long-broken, but I still struggle with emotional intimacy, and I still can't comprehend that I'm not who I thought I was, even now. Does it not..." Danse uncomfortably looks down, then back up, unsure. "...Bother you? I know we've had this conversation before, but..." He trails off, as the other comfortingly places a hand on the Paladin's face. 

His partner looks at him with some amount of sympathy in those grey eyes of his. "Hey... You know it doesn't matter to me any. If you could maintain yourself long enough to not get found out as a Synth until we retrieved that information from the Institute... It doesn't matter that someone on the Prydwen wants to say you always gave off a 'weird feeling,' people trusted and respected you-- and they still would, I bet you, if no one had ever found anything out." He rubs Danse's rough face with a thumb as he talks. "You're human enough to everyone to have became one of Maxson's most trusted Paladins. That never changed. You're still the same Danse I met in Cambridge." 

He sits in silence for a few seconds, with a somber, yet relieved air all across his face. "...You're still right, no matter how many times I've had to have you reassure me." He leans in with a tenderness about him, giving the man with him despite all odds a sweet kiss on the nose. "I... really appreciate that you don't mind telling me, even if it's over and over. Or even right in the morning, shortly after you've roused from sleep. I probably sound like a broken record at this point." 

Really, the discovery definitely still eats away at him, but the compassion he gets from his lover makes it hurt so much less. There's only temporary despair, and it gets easier every day. Danse is still unfortunately a rather stubborn individual when he thinks he knows the way, so it might take him a little longer than some to truly be able to move past it, notwithstanding his traumas built up in the past to begin with, before the two had ever crossed paths. 

"You could just play the intro part to Atom Bomb Baby and repeat it for 5 hours, and I'd still love to hear it if it's you talking." This elicits a laugh from the both of them, lightening the previous serious tone. He scoots himself over, nestling close to Danse and his warm self, listening to him breathe and his heart beat. Danse puts his arms around the other, and the two spend a few minutes simply basking in the feeling of closeness they've made. It's all in a good morning, of course. Pleased hums are traded between the duo, minutes apart from each other.

Eventually, Danse adjusts himself and rustles about slightly as he changes the position of his legs and neck. "So... Are we ready to continue what we started?" He tilts his head down a bit, giving a slight nuzzle to the very content man pressed against his chest. "We can't stay in bed all day."

His lover lets a hum rumble around in his throat. "I suppose that we can't just stay in bed forever, after all." He proceeds to laugh. "Something would crawl out of the woodwork and try to start a fight with us eventually anyway."

"If that ain't the truth." Danse claps a shoulder on the man's back, rubbing him for a few seconds afterwards. "It'd probably be best if we got dressed, for now." He moves to sit up and unravels his arms from the other, sitting up on his edge of the bed and looking back at the other (who is still lazing around and making mutual eye contact with Danse, at this point.) A chuckle growls out of his throat. "No matter how much you make googly eyes at me, you still have to."

"We could always have a little fun before we get up for the day too, you know." The Vault Dweller gives the Synth a coquettish wink, getting an immediate reaction out of him. His cheeks turn a bit pink and he bashfully averts his gaze, lifting a hand up to rub the back of his neck. 

"I don't believe now would be a good time for me." He almost feels bad for giving a rejection to the adorable yet alluring man he spends most of his days with. He knows it's entirely his right to and that the other has no issue with it, but he internally worries that it is perhaps... disappointing.

"Oh! Don't worry about it, then." He waves it off, sitting up on the bed. "There's always later, right?" He lets out a cheeky laugh, crossing his legs where he sits. He's not even bothered at all, which relieves Danse to some degree. 

The synth breathes a sigh of relief and stands, wandering over to their combined belongings, and picking up their gear off the creaky, worn floorboards and waddling over with it all in his arms. He drops an occasional article and seems to think about picking it up, then decides that he's much too overwhelmed with the current carry load and continues on to drop the current clothes on the bed... And then Danse turns and starts going back and picking up the socks and straps that have gone astray. He looks back at the other (who's currently taking hold of the Brotherhood jumpsuit he usually stuffs himself into every morning all the same) as he turns and takes a seat next to him, putting down the assorted bits and pieces. 

"You thought about what we should eat this morning?" The long-haired man looks over at Danse as he lies down and wiggles his legs uselessly into his tight military clothing. "We should probably try to get something that's better than a deviled egg that's God knows how old." He snorts a little at his own comment, before pulling the legs up, and pulls the waist proper over his ass, and begins to maneuver to finish up putting the suit on. 

"I'm unsure." Danse starts pulling some socks up his calves. Since taking his leave from the Brotherhood, he's taken to wearing much less noticable or identifying clothing. "We could always see if there's a radstag wandering nearby, or possibly visit a settlement not but an hour's distance from here. Perhaps incorporating some vegetables from them could prove good for us in the future." 

The sole survivor laughs. "Yeah. It would. Even if it's slightly not good for us, nothing a little Radaway can't fix." He thinks for a moment. "...Does radiation even actually bother you? You could probably eat as many of those eggs as you wanted, actually." He finishes buckling and tightening the various straps to keep the suit properly fitted, looking back to the clothes pile for the gloves and bracers that go over the uniform.

Danse shrugs as he moves to pick up some pants out of the pile he's strewn about the mattress. "I'm actually not sure. I don't quite know enough about the Institute's synth tech to give a definite answer." He seems to put on his pants with a stern concentration after saying so.

"Hey, maybe we'll know sometime." He pulls on the gloves, watching Danse finally make it to the shirt portion of his outfit. "If it doesn't, then, that's excellent news to me." He leans over towards Danse, giving a toothy smile. "See, you've got plenty of perks." He elbows the synth, who slightly recoils from the touch, but eases himself shortly after. He then proceeds to stand up to go grab the boots he needs from their things, as Danse pulls on a jacket over his shirt and combat armor, as well as pulling on a hood that obscures his face from anyone not standing directly in front of him. That factor does make the Vault Dweller relatively melancholic-- not only because he finds Danse attractive and endearing even on his worst days, but because the once-proud soldier now has to hide himself and try to ensure that he isn't seen by the wrong person... lest he get found and slaughtered. The man's only ever wanted to help and protect the people around him, to hell if he's a synth. That shouldn't matter.

"I value the fact that you are much more... enthusiatic about my situation." Danse looks up and slightly lifts the hood for both better visibility of himself and the other male. "It doesn't seem so much like a curse sometimes, when I'm around you." 

"Good thing I'm around you all the time, huh?" The other man fixes his topknot bun and carries both his and Danse's footwear over to the bed, laughing as he sits down. They both reach for their respective shoes, and it might be easy to see the blush on Danse's cheeks, if not for that hood. He says nothing for the time being, and they quietly go about pulling up and tying their boots, which apparently takes some amount of close attention. 

After getting themselves both ready, they look at each other and stand in unison, wandering back over to their belongings, and readying themselves to enter their suits of power armor. It's a regular routine, so not much of a big deal is made out of the act of depressurizing the suit, cracking it open, and stepping on inside-- the mechanisms take care of themselves, after all. Settled inside, Danse turns to the other, a smile on his face. "Well, one thing certainly hasn't changed. It's still just as exciting suiting up with you every morning." This gets him the grin from his partner that he tends to internally covet, though it definitely is no secret. 

"We ready to go?" The other moves toward their things, putting duffelbags and other such strapped containers over his shoulders. 

"As always. Let's roll out." Danse follows suit, the both of them picking up their possessions quickly and efficiently, and finishing up with the weapon portions. The sole survivor sheathes a serrated sword, and puts Righteous Authority in a proper holster. He's kept it as his main weapon even after all this time. It's mere dedication that keeps him at it, since he can't really bear to leave it (even at his secure home in Diamond City.) He also securely puts a sniper rifle over his back on a strap as well, for those times when you just really need to take a Raider by surprise. Danse is relatively simple when it comes to weapons-- he still has the laser rifle he's always used since passing on his previous rifle, which could potentially compromise him in hiding. He knows that, but it's not too hard to shoot someone down if they're close enough to get a good look at it.

With both of them looking the part for wandering about the Commonwealth, they give each other a quick nod and head out of their shelter. The sun is up now, visibility is good. It's about prime time to get something to eat before going about any tremendous tasks...


End file.
